LogFaux Wiki
Welcome to the LogFaux Wiki This wiki is about LogFaux. LogFaux is an online game logger for the miniature board game of Malifaux by Wyrd Games and a public observation tool for the international Malifaux meta. Who is LogFaux for? LogFaux is for Malifaux players, organizers of Malifaux tournaments & leagues and the Malifaux community as a whole. Read more here. FAQ * Q: Do I have to log in? A: It depends on what you want to do. If you want to see the community stats, no. If you want to submit the results of a casual game, no. If you want to keep track of your games, tournaments, leagues and lots more, yes. * Q: Do I have to sign up? A: Not necessarily. We provide the option of signing in via Google or Facebook. * Q: I signed up but the email with my account confirmation link is taking too long to arrive! What is the matter? A: It might be in your Spam folder. Please check that. If it's not there, contact us at agis {at} terminous {dot} gr. * Q: When I submit a game, I see a field labeled Opponent. What should I do with that? A: Just type! The Opponent field auto-completes what you type to match the aliases of registered LogFaux users and the names of your Contacts ''(see FAQ below). You will be prompted to select one from the list of matches. * '''Q:' What are Contacts exactly? A: A Contact is a placeholder for a person you play against or a person that plays in the tournaments and leagues you organize. The placeholder is necessary because that person does is not registered on LogFaux. * Q: What happens if one of my Contacts registers on LogFaux after I have logged games for him? A: You can transfer those games to his account. Go to The My Contacts page, right-click the relevant row and select Transfer. On the page that comes up, type his LogFaux alias in the To field (let the auto-completion help you out) and select his alias from the list of matches. * Q: How can I change my LogFaux alias? A: Your current alias is displayed with a greeting to the left of the Log out link on the top right of the screen. Click on it. * Q: There is a City field on my Game, Tournament, League and Member forms. What is it for? A: It is there to enable one of the greatest features of LogFaux, namely searching by location! The My Dashboard, Meta and My Games pages have search filters and the location filter is one of them. * Q: Do I really have to type in a city each time I log a game? A: No! If you edit your Member profile and set the City field there, the city you specified will be used as a default value for all of your games, tournaments and leagues in the future. It will always be possible to override the default by providing a different location. Furthermore, games logged as part of a tournament / league get the default value for City from the tournament / league and this value can be overridden as usual. * Q: Adding tournament games takes too much time! Is there some way to cut back on the clicking? A: Try the rounds feature. When creating or editing a tournament, you will have the option of configuring an arbitrary number of rounds for it. Each round consists of a Deployment, a Strategy and five Scheme settings. Once you've done that, all games submitted for that tournament will have the Round drop-down list for you to select from. With one click, this will set the Deployment and Strategy fields and filter the Scheme fields for easier selection. * Q: Configuring tournament rounds helped but it still takes too long! Do you have any more tips? A: Set the Starts on and Format fields for your tournament. Then, when submitting games for that tournament, their Played on and Format fields will be set for you. Furthermore, this holds for leagues, too! * Q: I have found a problem in Logfaux! What do I do? A: Tell us! Please fill out the issue report form: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PvZ7y0M_BZPKObc2JJ6D0duiQaZaG0erCnAjPmV6UnQ * Q: Logfaux is OK, but it could be better. How can I suggest improvements? A: Tell us! Please fill out the suggestion form: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-MrPhlcz2ETl9QHkUGpLH8WsD5Kkly6_JlCM3tpmKf0 Category:Browse